heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Leserbriefe vor dem Bürgerentscheid über die Ochsenkopfwiesen in der RNZ
Die RNZ druckt seit Wochen, wie immer, einige Leserbriefe zum Bürgerentscheid über die Ochsenkopfwiesen ab. Die Auswahl ist Sache der Redaktion. Klar. ' Hat sich die Argumentation darin verändert? hier erstmal die Basisinformationen: Bürgerentscheid über die Ochsenkopfwiesen (2019) und hier die Publikation der Stadt (stadtblatt 26/2019) ---- (chronologische Reihenfolge, fast vollständig) Datum In der RNZ veröffentliche Leserbriefe zum Thema ''Bürgerentscheid zum Erhalt der Ochsenkopfwiesen / zur Betriebshof-Verlagerung (jeweilige Überschrift) 26. Juli '''Grüne Verantwortung Auch ich bin natürlich für Umweltschutz und gegen die Klimaerwärmung. Aber das Thema Ochsenkopfwiese war und ist denkbar ungeeignet, als Symbol ideologisch überhöht zu werden. Das hat der Bürgerentscheid gezeigt. Im Gemeinderat haben wir jetzt eine Pattsituation, genauso wie die Jahre davor. Diese Pattsituation hat seinerzeit die SPD durch ihren Kompromissvorschlag konstruktiv aufgelöst und eine große Mehrheit dafür erhalten. Der neue Gemeinderat wäre gut beraten, sich – trotz einer relativ geringen anderslautenden Mehrheit des Bürgerentscheides – dieser Lösung wieder zuzuwenden. Allerdings ist wegen der starken Mehrheit von Grünen und Co. zu befürchten, dass am Ende der jetzige Standort vergrößert wird. Schließlich dämmert es den Grünen zu spät, dass alle anderen Standorte auch große Nachteile haben. Die Grünen und „co-grünen“ Mitglieder des Gemeinderates haben jetzt eine große Verantwortung. Sie sind aufgerufen, sachbezogene Entscheidungen zu treffen in einem vernünftigen Abwägungsprozess. CSS, Heidelberg Heidelberger Nachrichten vom Freitag, 26. Juli 2019, Seite 6 Bis die Lust vergeht Super, Stadträte: Nachdem nur 30,5 Prozent sich entschieden haben, war es 70 Prozent aller Wahlberechtigten schlicht egal, ob der Ochsenkopf bebaut wird. Wunderbare Demokratie, so lange abzustimmen, bis keiner mehr Lust dazu hat, und dann da oben einfach zu machen, was man will. B. T., Dossenheim Nur Sessel-Weltretter Peinlich, peinlich. Da wählen bei der letzten Europawahl knackige 25,34 Prozent aller wahlberechtigten Heidelberger die Grünen, was ja für ein gewisses Umweltbewusstsein steht – und dann reicht es bei einem Thema vor der eigenen Haustür noch nicht mal für magere 20 Prozent, um tatsächlich etwas zu bewegen und der Natur eine Stimme zu geben! Wo waren sie denn alle am vergangenen Sonntag? All die Sessel-Weltretter, die sich als „grün“ bezeichnen, weil’s halt gerade „hip“ ist? Möglicherweise liegt es am niedrigen Altersdurchschnitt unserer Natur-Lobbyisten. Schüler kämpfen mit dem Hormonspiegel, und Studenten geht die Lokalpolitik am Popo vorbei – weil sie irgendwann sowieso die Biege machen. So kommt es wohl, wie es kommen muss, und der Ochsenkopf wird bebaut. Dass dafür an der Stelle des jetzigen Betriebshofs – ein absolutes Filetstück des Boomtown Bergheim – die neue grüne Lunge entstehen wird, kann nur jemand glauben, der die Hose mit der Kneifzange anzieht. Hätte mein Opa Anton so gesagt. K, K. Heidelberg Eindeutiges Ergebnis Wieso ist jetzt wieder alles offen? Ich verstehe die Sorgen unseres Bürgermeisters nicht (RNZ vom 22. Juli). Das Referendum wurde doch eindeutig wegen des fehlenden Quorums abgeschmettert. Bürgerbefragungen werden in der Regel von Gruppen mit speziellen Interessen initiiert, die nicht unbedingt die Mehrheitsmeinung der Bevölkerung repräsentieren. Es kann ohne viel Spekulation davon ausgegangen werden, dass die Gleichgesinnten der Befragungsinitiatoren mehrheitlich engagiert zur Abstimmung gehen, während der große Pulk der Nichtwähler (70 Prozent) in der Sache entweder keine Meinung zu dem Thema hat, sich also enthält, oder durch bewusste Nicht-Teilnahme an der Abstimmung ein Ja verweigert. Daher wurde auch das Quorum als zweite Hürde eingeführt. Somit muss sich nach demokratischem Verständnis der neue Gemeinderat, egal wie er nun zusammengesetzt ist, wohl an den in den in vorangegangenen Jahren hart und ausgiebig ausdiskutierten Beschluss der alten Gemeinderäte halten müssen. G H, Heidelberg Vetos von überall Vor einigen Jahren gab es einen Autoaufkleber, der einen Vogelstrauß zeigte, welcher seinen Kopf in den Sand steckte; darunter stand der Text: „Ich bin gegen alles“. Eigentlich könnte man das doch als Heidelberger Wappen einführen. Wann durfte eigentlich das letzte große sinn- und wirkungsvolle Projekt der Stadt Heidelberg umgesetzt werden? Ich kann mich nur an Vetos aus allen möglichen Richtungen erinnern. Stillstand in Heidelberg! Nur keine Veränderungen! Und wenn doch, dann ausschließlich bei anderen. S. D., Heidelberg (Heidelberger Nachrichten der RNZ vom Dienstag, 16. Juli 2019, Seite 6) Mangelnder Respekt Bürgerentscheide sind ein gängiges und sinnvolles Instrument der Demokratie! Sehr schade ist allerdings, mit anzusehen, wie wenig Vertrauen und Respekt die Stadt und die RNV ihren Bürgerinnen und Bürgern entgegenbringt. Diese haben sich mobilisiert und engagiert, um ihre Stimme in Bezug auf den Erhalt der Ochsenkopfwiese hörbar zu machen. Enttäuschend ist mit anzusehen, wie viele Gelder und populistische Methoden (Beispiel: manisch-aggressives Anbringen von Großplakaten) angewandt werden, um die Stimme der engagierten Bürgerinnen und Bürger zu übertönen. Respekt, Freiheit und Vertrauen in die Meinungsbildung der eigenen Bürgerschaft sieht anders aus! K. F., Heidelberg Demokratisch klar Das Ergebnis des Bürgerentscheids mag kommunalpolitisch betrachtet unklar sein. Demokratisch betrachtet ist es überaus klar: Von den 110 282 stimmberechtigten Heidelbergern haben nur 19 019 gegen die Verlegung gestimmt. 91 263 Wahlberechtigte indessen haben die Entscheidung des alten Gemeinderats für die Verlegung, sei es mit ihren Nein-Stimmen, sei es mit ihrer Stimmenthaltung, nicht minder eindeutigen gutgeheißen. Das sind 82,75 Prozent, also eine nachgerade überwältigende Mehrheit. Nur diese Mehrheit zählt. Die Mehrheit der abgegebenen Stimmen dagegen ist nicht die Mehrheit der Heidelberger. Sie könnte daher nur dann den Ausschlag geben, wenn sie wenigstens das von Artikel 60 Abs. 5 der Landesverfassung geforderte, noch dazu recht bescheidene Quorum von mindestens 20 Prozent der Wahlberechtigten überschritten hätte. Hinter diesem Quorum sind die Gegner der Verlegung jedoch deutlich zurückgeblieben. Das lässt sich nicht unter den Tisch kehren. Denn das Quorum sorgt dafür, dass der Bürgerentscheid ein demokratischer Entscheid bleibt. Es verhindert, dass eine Minderheit von weniger als einem Fünftel die Mehrheit von über vier Fünfteln majorisiert. Damit gewährleistet es das Minimum an Mehrheitsschutz, von dem die Demokratie lebt. R M, Heidelberg Eigenwillige Logik Herr Buchwald hat mit seinem Kommentar „Akzeptiert es“ meines Erachtens eine eigenwillige Auffassung zum Ausgang des Bürgerentscheides und dem weiteren Verfahren. Da verpassen die Betreiber des Bürgerbegehrens beim Bürgerentscheid das Quorum von 20 Prozent mit 17,2 Prozent relativ deutlich. Dennoch fordert Herr Buchwald umgehend und moralisch, dass der Gemeinderat den Mehrheitsbeschluss von nicht einmal einem Fünftel der Wahlberechtigten, der de facto aufgrund des verfehlten Quorums letztlich kein wirklicher ist, zu akzeptieren. Und das, obwohl der Bürgerentscheid tatsächlich nicht erfolgreich war. Was für eine Logik. D. B. Heidelberg 26.16. Juli Ungeeignet Die Mitarbeiter im alten Betriebshof klagen zu Recht über schwierige Arbeitsbedingungen, über marode Gebäude mit unzureichenden Abstell- und Wartungsmöglichkeiten. Für eine Sanierung des alten Betriebshofs müssten erhebliche Finanzmittel aufgewendet werden, man spricht von rund acht Millionen Euro. Mit Recht wird deshalb eine dringende Entscheidung für einen neuen Betriebshof gefordert. Aktuell geplant und nahezu ausschließlich diskutiert ist eine Verlegung des Betriebshofs in den Ochsenkopf. Doch auch diese Fläche ist für einen langfristigen Bedarf zu klein und damit ungeeignet. Eine zunehmende Verkehrsproblematik – eine der Ursachen des Klimawandels – ist auch in unserer Stadt zu beobachten, siehe etwa das tägliche Verkehrschaos in Richtung „Neuenheimer Feld“. Wir brauchen daher einen langfristigen umfangreichen Ausbau des öffentlichen Nahverkehrs – und keinen Betriebshof, der in wenigen Jahren wieder zu klein sein wird. Wir brauchen einen langfristig ausbaufähigen Betriebshof, wie er etwa in der Speyerer Straße machbar wäre. F. L, Heidelberg Großes Potenzial Wann beginnt die Stadt endlich mit Alternativplanungen zur Ochsenkopfwiese? Ich hatte die Gelegenheit, im Rahmen des „Wiesenleuchtens“ diesen Ort näher kennenzulernen – und war begeistert vom gestalterischen Potenzial dieses Ortes, der leider bisher eine ungemähte Brachfläche ist. Statt Zubetonieren bietet diese Wiese vielfältige Möglichkeiten, die erheblich zur Lebensqualität in Bergheim beitragen könnten, wie diverse Spielflächen für Kinder, Grillplätze, Bouleplätze und so weiter – alles unter schattenspendenden Bäumen. Die Nein-Kampagne der Stadt will uns – fälschlicherweise – suggerieren, dass ein Ja zur Ochsenkopfwiese ein Nein zum öffentlichen Nahverkehr bedeute und schreckt auch vor weiteren Unwahrheiten nicht zurück. Ihr Plan sei „alternativlos“ – ja, weil die Stadt bisher jedwede andere Planung unterlassen hat. D.J., Heidelberg Entscheid absagen Die Wahlbenachrichtigung für den Bürgerentscheid sowie die Fragestellung selbst sind absolut inakzeptabel: Zunächst erreichte die Heidelberger eine Wahlbenachrichtigung, ohne dass der Anlass und die Fragestellung für diesen Bürgerentscheid benannt wurden. Die Stadtverwaltung geht offensichtlich selbstverständlich davon aus, dass jeder entweder die RNZ liest oder die Wahlplakate zur Kenntnis nimmt. Wie kommt sie dazu? Eine Wahlbenachrichtigung muss freilich den Grund und die Fragestellung bereits beinhalten. Die Fragestellung selbst ist schließlich nahezu absurd: „Sind Sie dafür, dass auf den gegenwärtig als Grünflächen genutzten Bereichen des Großen Ochsenkopfes kein RNV-Betriebshof gebaut wird?“ Eine Antwort war jedenfalls mir nur nach einigem Grübeln möglich. Die Fragestellung müsste lauten: 1. Soll der Betriebshof in Bergheim verbleiben? Ja. 2. Soll der Betriebshof auf den Großen Ochsenkopf verlegt werden? Ja. Eine der beiden Fragen ist dann anzukreuzen, fertig. Nur mit einer solchen oder ähnlich klaren Fragestellung können die Bürger eine zutreffende Antwort geben. Es ist zu befürchten, dass allein aufgrund der verwirrenden Fragestellung die Bürger falsch wählen. Der Bürgerentscheid muss daher abgesagt werden und mit korrekter Fragestellung wiederholt werden, um uns Bürgern tatsächlich ein faires und demokratisches Mitbestimmungsrecht zu ermöglichen. B. B., Heidelberg Wiederholter Fehler „Die Mitarbeiter arbeiten unter sehr schwierigen Bedingungen. Wir sind schon jetzt am absoluten Kapazitätslimit.“ Diese Aussage von Herrn Fuhrmann, RNV-Betriebsratsvorsitzender, zeigt doch ganz klar auf, dass eine mittel- bis langfristige, zukunftsfähige Planung des ÖPNV von Seiten der RNV und der Verwaltung schlichtweg verschlafen wurde oder man deren Notwendigkeit nicht rechtzeitig erkannt. Die Tatsache, dass jahrelang mögliche Förderungen und Zuschüsse für Sanierungen versäumt und mögliche Standorte für einen Neubau abgelehnt, anderweitig vergeben oder erst gar nicht wirklich untersucht wurden, macht deutlich, wo das eigentliche Problem liegt und warum der Druck jetzt so immens ist. Es wurde zu kurzfristig gedacht und geplant – und genau das ist jetzt erneut der Fall! Diejenigen, die verantwortlich dafür sind, dass heute schon „nur mit Ausnahmegenehmigung am Betriebshof gearbeitet werden kann“ und acht Millionen Euro für eine kurzfristige Erhaltung „verpulvert“ werden, wollen nun mit aller Macht ihren Fehler durch den kurzsichtigen und nicht zukunftsfähigen, aber teuren Neubau auf dem Großen Ochsenkopf wiederholen. Dort wird man, wenn es denn so kommen wird, nicht all zu lange warten müssen, bis man wieder am „absoluten Kapazitätslimit“ ist. B. G., Heidelberg Kleinbürgerlich Ich finde die öffentliche Auseinandersetzung um die Verlegung des Betriebshofes kleinbürgerlich, egoistisch und in keinster Weise ökologisch sinnvoll und zukunftsweisend. Da schließe ich sowohl das pauschale „grüne“ Gedankengut ein, wie das Verteidigen diverser regionaler Interessen. Ich finde die visionäre Vorstellung einiger Grünen-Zukunftsdenker unrealistisch, die über eine Ringbahnstrecke über Wiesloch und Walldorf nachdenken und glauben, hier zukunftsorientierte Mobilität zu initiieren. Denke ich an die Bürgerentscheide in Plankstadt, die Straßenbahn von Heidelberg nach Schwetzingen führen zu wollen, dann weiß ich nicht, wie man so etwas – und vor allem wann – bewerkstelligen will. Warum verlegt man einen Betriebshof nicht auf die frei gewordenen Flächen der Deutschen Bahn? Entlang der Bahn gibt es genug ungenutzte Flächen, die noch dazu bis hin zum Pfaffengrund eine direkte Anbindung zur S-Bahn liefern könnten. Eine andere Variante, die keine Natur vernichten, sondern neu schaffen würde, wäre: Überdeckelung der Autobahn von der Leonie-Wild-Straße bis zum Ende der Gemarkung Eppelheim Richtung Norden. Heidelberg könnte ab der Eppelheimer Straße entlang des Pfaffengrundes Richtung Norden das Areal für einen Betriebshof nutzen, das Dach für Solarzellen zur Verfügung stellen und drum herum Grünflächen anlegen. Davor könnte man noch unterirdische Regenwasser-Sammelbecken installieren. Zusätzlich könnte man neben den Gleiskörpern über die Dischingerstraße und den Asternweg für Eppelheim eine Zufahrt zum Norden einrichten und damit den Lkw-Verkehr durch die Eppelheimer Straße, beziehungsweise innerorts, reduzieren. Warum werden nicht Flächen genutzt, die sowieso schon verbaut sind und „nur“ architektonisches Können erfordern!? W.N., Heidelberg Unwahrhaftige RNV Mit der rhetorischen Frage „Klimafreundlichen Nahverkehr verhindern?“ auf Flyern, Plakaten und in der RNZ suggeriert die RNV, dass es denjenigen, die sich für den Erhalt der Wiese am Großen Ochsenkopf engagieren, eben nicht um einen klimafreundlichen Nahverkehr geht. Diese Darstellung ist unwahrhaftig und soll dazu dienen, den politischen Gegner zu diskreditieren. Indem sie für ein „Nein“ beim Bürgerentscheid plädiert, ist es gerade die RNV, die ein klimatologisch wie aus Biodiversitätsgründen hochwertiges Areal opfern möchte, während sie die Alternative – qualitativer wie quantitativer Ausbau des bisherigen Betriebshofs (Erweiterung nach Westen bis zum Czerny-Ring) – verwirft. Den „Ja“-Befürwortern geht es explizit um einen klimafreundlichen Nahverkehr. Die RNV-Äußerungen sind einer demokratischen Willensbildung abträglich. G. G., Heidelberg Unredliche RNV Nicht klimafreundlich, weil ich mit Ja stimme? Klimafreundlichen Nahverkehr verhindern? Stimmen Sie mit Nein! Dieser politische Slogan prangt nicht nur auf den Displays aller Fahrkartenautomaten der RNV. Bevor ich mir also eine Fahrkarte kaufe oder eine RNV-Information aus dem Netz hole, werde ich politisch belehrt. Ich habe noch nie ein Auto besessen, fahre Rad, gehe zu Fuß oder nutze den ÖPNV. Seit 25 Jahren arbeite ich bei einem ambulanten Pflegedienst, der alle Dienstfahrten ausschließlich mit dem Fahrrad zurücklegt. Nun muss ich mir von der RNV sagen lassen, dass ich quasi eine Klimasünderin bin, weil ich mit Ja für den Erhalt des Großen Ochsenkopf stimme. Der Slogan ist auch großflächig für teures Geld in der ganzen Stadt plakatiert. Ein Teil der Einnahmen aus dem Fahrkartenverkauf und der öffentlichen Zuschüsse an die RNV werden für diese Kampagne zweckentfremdet. Sicherlich entspricht dies nicht dem öffentlichen Unternehmensauftrag der RNV. Der Vorstand der RNV weiß selbst am besten, dass es in den letzten 15 Jahren einige gute Gelegenheiten für neue Betriebshofstandorte gab, die nicht genutzt wurden. Auch heute gibt es gute Standortalternativen zur Ochsenkopfwiese. Die RNV soll also bitte nicht den schwarzen Peter für seine Misere den Menschen zuschieben, die mit J a stimmen. Das ist unredlich. Mein Ja am 21. Juli ist eine Stimme für Klimaschutz, für Erhalt der Bäume und der Grünflächen und für einen attraktiven ÖPNV. C. K., Heidelberg Ich bleibe zu Hause Bis vor Kurzem schien mir die Ochsenkopfwiese nicht viel mehr als eine typische „Hundekackwiese“ zu sein. Und sie war als Gewerbegebiet ausgewiesen. Auf einmal lese ich von dem angeblich hohen Wert dieses Areals, das zum ökologischen Paradies hochgejubelt wurde und für Natur- und Klimaschutz unverzichtbar sein soll. Ich finde das wenig überzeugend. Auf der anderen Seite wundere ich mich über die RNV, dass sie einen Betriebshof auf einem Gelände bauen will, das absehbar zu klein ist, weniger Busse unterbringen kann und auch für die Bahnen bald an die Kapazitätsgrenzen kommen wird. Erweiterung vor Ort ist unmöglich, dann gibt es extra Busdepots mit teuren Doppelstrukturen. Ist das zukunftsweisend? Das Ganze grenzt an absurdes Theater. Ich finde die Argumente beider Seiten nicht überzeugend, kann weder „Nein“ noch „Ja“ zu dieser Fragestellung sagen. Da werde ich am 21. Juli zu Hause bleiben. A. B., Heidelberg (Anmerkung: abstimmungstechnisch wirkt sich die Nichtteilnahme wie ein Nein aus, falls das Quorum der Ja-Stimmen nicht erreicht wird. Wenn beide Stimm-Lager um die 50 Prozent Anteil schwanken, wirkt sich die Nichtteilnahme gegen die Ja-Stimmen aus.) Was ein Ja bedeutet Wenn am Sonntag der Bürgerentscheid ansteht, dann geht es zwar auf dem Papier darum, ob der Große Ochsenkopf erhalten bleiben soll. Aber jeder Bürger, der zu einem Ja und damit dem Erhalt der Ochsenkopfwiese tendiert, aber dennoch den Ausbau des ÖPNV für dringend notwendig hält, sollte sich fragen, ob es eine gleichwertige Alternative gibt. Die Grünen behaupten, es gäbe eine „echte Alternative“ zum Ochsenkopf, nämlich den Recyclinghof an der Speyerer Straße, der ähnlich schnell umsetzbar ist wie am Ochsenkopf und zugleich nicht mehr kostet. Wäre man ehrlich, würde man klarstellen: Es ist nicht mehr als eine Idee, die noch keiner Machbarkeitsprüfung unterzogen wurde, geschweige denn deren Kosten schon seriös kalkuliert wurden. Angesichts dessen bedeutet eine Mehrheit für Ja am Sonntag faktisch Folgendes: Dass die vernünftige und zeitnah umsetzbare Alternative Ochsenkopf für immer „gestorben“ ist, und das zugunsten einer unausgegorenen Idee, deren Realisierbarkeit momentan mehr als in den Sternen steht. U. H. Charly und sein Vater Papa, Charly hat gesagt, sein Vater hat gesagt, „alle, die beim Bürgerentscheid mit Ja abstimmen, damit der RNV-Betriebshof nicht auf die Ochsenkopfwiese gebaut wird, sind gegen klimafreundlichen Nahverkehr und gegen ein grünes Bergheim“. Junge, mach mal halblang, das Ja steht für den Erhalt dieser Wiese, damit die jetzige Vegetation mit ihren großen Bäumen dauerhaft die schlechte Luft vom Autobahnzubringer für Bergheim und drum herum filtert, also schon heute für Klimafreundlichkeit der dortigen Anwohner sorgt. Die würden bei einer Bebauung erst mal für einige Jahre ausfallen, da sie gefällt werden müssten. Ebenso würde wohl auch der dort durchführende Schwarze Weg, von Fußgängern und Radfahrern intensiv genutzt, für immer wegfallen. Aber Papa, auf den großen Plakaten steht das ganz anders… Junge, viele ahnen doch, dass diese Wiese nur eine mittelfristige Lösung für den Betriebshof sein wird, denn langfristig wird er für Busse und Bahnen mehr Platz brauchen. Und eine notwendige Erweiterung wird dort nicht machbar sein. Ähnlich sieht es mit dem Recyclinghof an der Speyrer Straße aus. Vor knapp 70 Jahren hat man sich entschlossen, den Hauptbahnhof vom Seegarten an den Rand von Weststadt und Bergheim zu verlegen, obwohl dies damals etliche BürgerInnen als großen Fehler ansahen. Und, war die damalige Verlegung wirklich dumm? Nööö, Papa. Du meinst also, dass der Pfaffengrunder Flugplatz mit seiner großen, schon bodenversiegelten Fläche besser dafür geeignet ist? Mein Sohn, du hast es erfasst, auch wenn Charlys Vater anderes sagt. Aber so ist gelebte Demokratie. J.U.F., Heidelberg Reiner Populismus Wie können unsere Stadtverwaltung und unser Gemeinderat das wollen? Die Zerstörung eines gewachsenen Stücks Natur mit alten Bäumen und Sträuchern und der darin lebenden Tierwelt. Weiß in diesen Gremien die rechte Hand nicht, was die linke Hand tut? Am 11. Mai war in der RNZ zu lesen, dass OB Würzner mit Unterstützung des Gemeinderats den Klimanotstand ausruft! Heidelberg, so wird versprochen, verpflichtet sich, die CO2-Emissionen noch stärker zu reduzieren. Bäume haben das Potenzial, zwei Drittel der von Menschen gemachten klimaschädlichen CO2-Emissionen aufzunehmen. Und dann sieht man überall die Plakate unserer besorgten Verantwortlichen, die dafür werben, das Biotop Ochsenkopfwiese platt zu machen. Die Ausrufung des Klimanotstands ist nichts als reiner Populismus. Bis irgendwann auf dem jetzigen Gelände des Betriebshofs ein Bäumchen zum Baum herangewachsen ist, werden Jahrzehnte vergehen. Mein Appell an alle ehrlichen Klimaschützer: Hände weg von der Ochsenkopfwiese! Rettet die Bäume! Nehmt das Airfieldgelände, denn da ist keine Zerstörung der Natur zu befürchten. Heidelberg wird wachsen und der Nahverkehr hoffentlich auch – und dann wird in 20 Jahren ein neuer Standort gesucht werden müssen. Handelt verantwortlich und zukunftsorientiert. U. F., Heidelberg So läuft das Ich bin dagegen, dass der Betriebshof verlegt wird, weil es ein Gentrifizierungs-Projekt ist. Solange in der Immobilienbranche Goldgräberstimmung herrscht, ist die Schaffung günstigen Wohnraums an solch zentraler Stelle ein leeres Versprechen. Zudem wird die eigentlich wünschenswerte Wohnumfeldverbesserung die Mieten hochtreiben. So läuft das, und es gibt bisher keine wirksamen Gegeninstrumente. Ich erinnere mich gut, dass es der RNV anfänglich egal war, ob der Betriebshof bleibt oder verlegt wird – Hauptsache Planungssicherheit. Warum also nicht den Betriebshof an Ort und Stelle gründlich sanieren und optimieren und dezentral an günstigen, unkritischen Stellen mehrere kleinere Depots einrichten? Zumal es auf dem Ochsenkopf auch nicht erheblich mehr Platz gibt. Das Wohnumfeld kann durch viele kleinräumige, weniger mietpreistreibende Maßnahmen verbessert werden. Und dann bin ich dafür, dass die Ochsenkopfwiese wirksam geschützt wird. In Zeiten des Klima-Notstandes, den Heidelberg ausgerufen hat, und des dramatischen Artensterbens wie das der Insekten, müssen wir um jede unversiegelte Fläche kämpfen, sie naturfreundlich gestalten, nutzen und pflegen. Wann, wenn nicht endlich jetzt, sofort, noch heute?! I. W., Heidelberg Gute Nacht, Heidelberg Was werden wir in den nächsten Jahren noch alles ertragen müssen von der Grünen-Mehrheit im Gemeinderat. Der Vorschlag, den Betriebshof an die Speyerer Straße zu verlegen und die Gleise von dort weiter ins Patrick Henry Village zu legen, halte ich für absurd und nicht durchdacht. Denken die Grünen nicht an die Kleingärtner, die dadurch ihren Garten, und an die Bauern, die ihre Äcker verlieren würden? Dann wollen sie noch die Parkgebühren drastisch erhöhen. Ich hoffe, dass der Bürgerentscheid genügend Nein-Stimmen bekommt. Sonst, gute Nacht, Heidelberg. M. H, Heidelberg Zu klein oder nicht? Ich muss gestehen, ich war etwas verwirrt, nachdem ich die Aussagen des Oberbürgermeisters gelesen hatte. Seinen Aussagen zufolge reicht der Platz auf dem Ochsenkopf für Busse und Bahnen bis 2050, auch wenn bis dahin das Neuenheimer Feld und das Patrick Henry Village erschlossen wurden. Aus mehreren Leserbriefen geht genau das Gegenteil hervor. Es wird teilweise behauptet, dass der Betriebshof am neuen Standort nach seiner Fertigstellung schon wieder zu klein sein wird. Wer hat nun recht? Dies herauszufinden, wäre eine dankbare Aufgabe für die RNZ und könnte die ohnehin schon schwierige Entscheidung am 21. Juli etwas erleichtern. R. F., Heidelberg 11. Juli „Jede Dorfgemeinde macht das besser“ Der Verein „Mehr Demokratie“ übt scharfe Kritik am Verhalten der Stadtverwaltung – Die weist die Vorwürfe zurück Von Timo Teufert bearbeitete Stellungnahme (Edgar Wunder, Landesvorsitzender des Vereins „Mehr Demokratie“, kritisiert das Verhalten von Oberbürgermeister Eckart Würzner und der Stadtverwaltung ... ) ::• zur Website des Vereins „Mehr Demokratie“ 9. Juli 2019 Wer ist kompetent? Es wird viel darüber spekuliert, ob der Große Ochsenkopf als Fläche ausreicht oder nicht. Die Fakten: Der Große Ochsenkopf bietet circa 35 Prozent mehr Fläche als der derzeitige Betriebshof. Ein Teil des Gemeinderats hält das für ausreichend, die Grünen für zu klein, für GAL und SPD reicht die alte Fläche aus. Die Bürgerinitiative ist sich in dieser Frage nicht einig. Die RNV sagt, die alte Fläche reiche nicht aus – und der Ochsenkopf sei auf absehbare Zeit für ihr Konzept unter den gegebenen Bedingungen „die beste“ Lösung – und man habe auch schon Pläne für erwartbare Entwicklungen. Auf einer Diskussionsveranstaltung meinte ein Technik-Nerd außerdem, dass man angesichts der technischen Entwicklung in 30 Jahren vielleicht gar keinen Betriebshof mehr bräuchte. Der Gemeinderats-Beschluss war ein politischer Kompromiss, der versuchte, in einer Blockadesituation eine „Lösung“ anzubieten, die möglichst viele Bedenken einbindet und berücksichtiget. So funktioniert demokratische Politik. Es gibt also „unterschiedliches Wissen“ über die notwendige Fläche für einen Betriebshof. Es geht jetzt darum, abzuwägen, wen man in dieser Situation für die Stelle hält, die am kompetentesten Aussagen zu realistischen Planungen über einen neuen Betriebshof der RNV treffen kann. Da die Bürgerinitiative in der Frage eines neuen Standorts keine gemeinsame Position hat, hat ihre Ablehnung des Ochsenkopfs eine tendenziell „destruktive“ Dimension. Sie sind sich nur einig, was sie nicht wollen. Die Folgen möchten dann bitte wieder die gewählten Politiker richten – so die Aussagen eines Vertreters auf der öffentlichen Veranstaltung. H. H, Heidelberg Heidelberger Nachrichten vom Dienstag, 9. Juli 2019, Seite 6 Das Konzept ist gut Wer, wie ich, den Nahverkehr ausbauen will und gleichzeitig gegen die Versiegelung von Freiflächen ist, tut sich wahrscheinlich schwer mit einer Entscheidung am 21. Juli. Das Ergebnis des neuen Klimagutachtens hat mir geholfen. Die positiven Effekte beim Mikroklima (in Bergheim) gleichen die negativen (am Großen Ochsenkopf) nahezu aus, wobei die Bewohner des Ochsenkopfes von den Temperatursteigerungen gar nicht betroffen sind, wohl aber die Bergheimer von der Absenkung. Mir gefällt das Konzept für Bergheim ganz gut: Die relativ große Ausgleichsfläche, die zum grünen Park für alle werden soll, die neuen Wohnungen, die zumindest teilweise nach dem Konzept des US-Hospitals – also wirklich bezahlbar – vermietet werden sollen, keine Zwangsumsiedelung der Kreativen im Dezernat 16. Dass dieses bestimmt nicht billige Konzept so vom Gemeinderat beschlossen wurde, ist wohl auch dem Druck der SPD zu verdanken. Jetzt kommt es darauf an, dass wir als kritische Bürgerinnen und Bürger genau hinschauen und dafür sorgen, dass am Ende nicht doch Gewinnmaximierung siegt. Dafür einzutreten ist lohnender und menschenfreundlicher als einfach die Behauptung aufzustellen, alles sei gelogen. M.H., Heidelberg 2. Juli 2019 Debatte über Betriebshofstandort Heidelberger Nachrichten vom Dienstag, 2. Juli 2019, Seite 6 Besser auf Flugplatz Jahrzehntelang wurde die Ochsenkopfwiese als stadtnaher Nutzgarten von weit über 20 Laubenpiepern aus Bergheim und Wieblingen/Ochsenkopf genutzt, welchen vor circa 20 Jahren der Nutzungsvertrag aufgekündigt wurde. Ein letzter „Mohikaner“ betreibt dort noch fürsorglich seinen Schrebergarten. Demgegenüber liegt seit etlichen Jahren eine bodenbelastete Fläche, der Flugplatz südlich des Pfaffengrundes, brach und wird teilweise seit geraumer Zeit als geduldeter, autobahnnaher Lkw-Rastplatz ohne sanitäre Infrastruktur genutzt. Eine Nutzung dieses Areals als Ackerfläche oder Wohnraumbebauung ist nur mit kostenintensivem Bodenaustausch verbunden (Entsorgung der Altlasten von Altöl, Schmierstoffen, Kerosin et cetera). Da der RNV eine schienengebundene Anbindung von Plankstadt und Schwetzingen an Heidelberg wohl wiederbeleben möchte, würden unter dem Aspekt der Nachhaltigkeit mit einem neuen Standort des RNV-Betriebshofes auf dieser ehemaligen Flugplatzfläche mehrere Fliegen unter einen Hut der Nachhaltigkeit gebracht werden können. Das „neue“ Wohngebiet Patrick-Henry-Village wie das neue Kirchheimer Sportzentrum bekämen zudem über diesen Weg mittels Landes- und Bundesfördermittel recht zügig eine ökonomisch wie ökologisch gut vertretbare ÖPNV-Anbindung an das Stadtgebiet Heidelberg und dessen Hauptbahnhof. J-U F, Heidelberg Bald wieder zu klein Eine Stadt, die noch vor kurzem den Klimanotstand ausrufen wollte, ist nun so weit, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die sich negativ auf das Klima in der Stadt auswirkt. Die positiven Wirkungen einer Verlegung des Betriebshofs werden unabhängig vom Standort erreicht. Eine so grüne Stadt sollte nicht den leichten Weg nehmen und Einbußen am Klima in Kauf nehmen. Alle Wahlprogramme der letzten Gemeinderatswahl sprachen sich für die Erhaltung von Grünflächen aus, doch mit der Erschließung der Ochsenkopfwiese geschieht genau das Gegenteil. Niemand hat sich in den 25 Jahren Planung Gedanken gemacht, dass es Standorte geben könnte, die sich nicht negativ auf das städtische Klima auswirken. 13 neue Bahnen und ein Bus weniger passen in den neuen Betriebshof. In der Geschwindigkeit, in der Heidelberg wächst, könnte der Betriebshof am Ochsenkopf schon in einigen Jahren wieder zu klein sein. Dieses Risiko möchte ich nicht eingehen und eine wunderschöne Wiese, die wir jetzt schon mitten in Bergheim haben, zerstören. Ich habe Vertrauen darauf, dass der Gemeinderat und die RNV in der Lage sind, auch schneller als in neun Jahren den neuen Betriebshof an einem alternativen Standort fertigzustellen, insofern sie durch den Bürgerentscheid dazu verleitet werden. C M, Heidelberg Einfache Entscheidung Die Kernaussage des Klimagutachtens ist: An beiden Standorten (Ochsenkopf und jetziger Betriebshof) sind Grünflächen sinnvoll und notwendig. Eine Stadt, die sich „Umwelthauptstadt“ nennt und den „Klimanotstand“ ausgerufen hat, wird daraus allein aus Gründen der Glaubwürdigkeit genau eine Konsequenz ziehen: Grünfläche am Ochsenkopf erhalten und neue Grünfläche am jetzigen Betriebshof schaffen. Das ist die Chance, die in der Notwendigkeit der Verlagerung des Betriebshofes liegt. Die Tatsache, dass der Standort Ochsenkopf für einen neuen Betriebshof definitiv zu klein ist, macht diese Entscheidung nur einfacher. Schließlich würde wohl niemand, der sein viertes Kind erwartet, ein Haus mit zwei Kinderzimmern planen ... A T, Heidelberg Odszucks Visionen Ja, man soll sich Bergheim-West als städtebauliches Kleinod vorstellen. Wie das zwischen Landfriedgelände und Alter Feuerwache erstrahlen soll, erschließt sich nur schwer. Es sei denn, man macht dort alles neu. Aber gerade das weissagt Herr Odszuck nicht, denn sein Argument gegen den Betriebshof am alten Ort ist doch der Platzmangel – und die Alte Feuerwache mit ihren Start-ups muss man ja erhalten. Wer glaubt denn so was, denn die ist doch alles andere als anschauenswert. Ein schön gestalteter (das geht!) neuer Betriebshof am alten Ort unter Einbeziehung der Alten Feuerwache und dann auch noch begrünt – am neuen Standort auf der Ochsenkopfwiese soll das möglich sein, also warum nicht hier? Und die paar Wohnungen, die dort entstehen sollen, werden den Heidelberger Wohnungsmarkt auch nicht entlasten – zumal in ersten Linie bezahlbarer Wohnraum fehlt – und der wird in der neuen Parklandschaft wohl nicht entstehen. Man fragt sich einfach immer wieder, was wohl hinter diesen Visionen steckt. D J, Heidelberg Überflüssig Die Wahl: Ochsenkopf Ja oder Nein? Die Wahl ist so was von überflüssig! Denn der Bürger hat im Grunde keine Wahl, wenn er zwar die Verlegung des Betriebshofes befürwortet, aber das Geld für die Verlegung zum Standort Ochsenkopf für rausgeschmissen hält. Man kann das ganze Prozedere mit dem Einkauf neuer Hosen für ein Kind vergleichen: Man gibt doch kein Geld aus für eine Hose in derselben (oder sogar noch kleineren) Größe. Das Airfield ist doch die größere Hose. N T B, Heidelberg xxxx. Juni yyy zzzz aaaa xxxx. Juni yyy zzzz aaaa xxxx. Juni yyy zzzz aaaa Website der RNZ-Heidelberg * Link: http://www.rnz.de/ Rhein-Neckar-Zeitung (Rhein-Neckar-Zeitung, Artikel beim Wiki) wiederholt dort zu lesen deren Leserbriefregeln: IN EIGENER SACHE Lieber Leserinnen und Leser, Leserbriefe schicken Sie am besten per E-Mail an stadtredaktion@rnz.de oder per Post an: Rhein-Neckar-Zeitung, Stadtredaktion, Neugasse 2, 69117 Heidelberg. Bitte geben Sie Ihren vollen Namen sowie Ihre Adresse (die nicht veröffentlicht wird) an. Ihr Brief sollte nicht mehr als 1000 Zeichen haben (inklusive Leerzeichen). Die Redaktion behält sich Kürzungen vor. Siehe auch *Städtische Werbekampagne gemeinsam mit rnv ---- Themenübersicht zum Bürgerentscheid über die Ochsenkopf-Wiesen (Themen): Stadtklima braucht Bäume - Artenvielfalt erhalten - Keine Flächenversiegelung - Lebensqualität + öffentl. Grün - Bioklimatische Schutzstatus - Rechtliches, Grundlagen eines Bürgerentscheids - Politik, Parteien - Presse u. Leserbriefe - [[Die Fragestellung pro & contra (Ochsenkopf)|Die Fragestellung - pro & 'con'tra]] und das Bündnis für den Bürgerentscheid Klimaschutz (Website: www.klimaschutz-grosser-ochsenkopf.de ) Kategorie:Ochsenkopf